sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Saphie the Swift
Sapphire, also known as Saphie the Swift, is a female Mobian mouse gifted with enhanced speed. She is an antagonist in Dimitri Chronicles, a series created by Chamesthehero. Introduced in Flames of Courage, the second installment of the series, she is a member of the Brotherhood of Thieves in Red Rose Town. |Saphie the Swift by Chamesthehero]] Debuting in Red Roses, Black Hearts, Saphie is an orphan who steals Rainbow Dust and other trinkets to become rich, but as her group becomes manipulated by the Inferno Bandits, she does not gain as much as she used to and clashes with Team Prinus many times. Imprudent and mischievous, Saphie is one of the most prominent plunderers in her town due to her unmatched speed there. Although she is impatient and irritable unless she is gaining profit, she is very close to one of her fellow thieves she considers a brother. Character © to Chamesthehero/Lolcraft98/ProLuxray. In order of the usernames on Sonic Fanon Wiki, deviantART, and Youtube, respectively. Physical Description Saphie is a white-colored mouse with light peach-colored skin who boasts a below-average height. Like the other members of her species, she has round ears, a round nose, visible skin on her torso that goes down her thighs and under her hands, eyelids, and feet, and a thin tail. She has a prominent tooth sticking out. This mouse has a short blond hairstyle that features bangs. A member of the Brotherhood of Thieves, she wears light-weighted attire in order to move easier. She wears black gloves and boots, a belt with spherical bombs filled with indigo-colored Rainbow Dust, a blue bandana, earrings, and piercing on her tongue. She also holds her hair upwards with a short ponytail. Saphie was named after her sapphire-colored eyes. Personality Saphie is an impish and rebellious individual who desires to become rich at the expanse of others. A natural-born thief, this mouse is no stranger to larceny and it has since become a prominent part of her criminal lifestyle. Arrogant and verbally belligerent, she prides herself on being one of the hardest plunderers to catch in the Scorched Dunes because of her unmatched speed in the red desert. Like the other members of the Brotherhood of Thieves, she is obsessed with money and has her eyes on the reward at all times. Unusually pragmatic in her approaches, unless she is gaining a considering amount of profit out of her actions, her motivation may wane and she can become extremely irritable. Although she considers money to be the most important thing in the world, Saphie likes her companions more and is tremendously loyal to them, going as far as taking care of her anxiety-ridden leader with her other comrades without any particular ulterior motives, demonstrating a side of her that she does not frequently show. Aside from that, her actions of larceny are best done independently. She hates being ordered around and working in groups, so she might come across a crude loner at times. Yet, there is someone else in her group she considers a full-fledged sibling surrogate and is frequently fawning over him. History and Appearances Background Sapphire remembers little of her past. From what the Brotherhood of Thieves could gather, this mouse was evidently born within the Scorched Dunes, the most prominent desert of the southwestern continent, Soumerca, and was abandoned at a young age. She roamed the desert until reaching Red Rose Town. During her childhood, Sapphire lived in the streets. In order to survive, she required to eat food from trash cans and always begged for assistance from the strangers that passed by. All of them gave her the cold shoulder no matter how desperate she was. As the years passed, Sapphire started to notice her absence of money made people treat her differently. She then became obsessed with attaining status. This mouse developed her speed overtime and mastered it rather quickly. She began spending most of her time pick-pocketing and stealthily plundering stands from the Red Rose Town. No one was able to catch the little thief no matter how hard they tried and so she made a name for herself as Saphie the Swift. It would be around this time she would gain the attention of the Brotherhood of Thieves, the local thieving organization. Although this loner was refused entrance at first, she accepted it after being promised a great payment. After a series of trials, the organization's leader, Hourglass, recruited the mouse thief. Saphie soon became one of the most prominent thieves. After earning a considerable amount of profit, she had a wardrobe change but still remained unsatisfied. She still felt detached from the others in her group. It was then that she felt differently towards a member of the group that considered her a little sister. From that day on, the mouse was constantly seen around the red-eyed caracal; it became the status-quo. Sometime later, the Inferno Bandits approached the organization and required her assistance to attain most of the Rainbow Dust from Red Rose Town. Saphie hated being ordered around by a group of terrorists that threatened them and made her into a scout. Convincing herself she was only doing it for the money, though, she did their bidding. Fanfictions Dimitri Chronicles: Flames of Courage Strengths and Powers Enhanced Speed Saphie is well-known because of her enhanced speed. She is so much faster than the rest of the population of the Scorched Dunes, she earned the title of "the swift" from the ones she works for. Her speed, beyond above-average but below supernatural, allows her to outrun even athletes an utmost physical condition. This makes other people see her as a white blur as she zips around and steals your possessions! This mouse's speed became almost second-nature to her. Of course, her speed granted her more awareness of her surroundings as she processes information faster so her reflexes and acrobatic skills are also top-notch. What particularly stands out is her parkour, however. Saphie is so fast she can run on walls temporarily and even perform highly complex movements without breaking a sweat. Naturally, although Saphie's speed is good, supernatural speedsters can outrun her. Although slower foes find it difficult landing a hit on the gal due to her reflexes, she is rather physically frail. Enhanced Thievery Saphie is most famous for her impressive plundering skills. Utilizing her foot speed and quick-thinking, this mouse is able to stealthily snatch the possessions of other people without them ever realizing it. She specializes in pick-pocketing others, though she does wield two Rainbow Dust-filled daggers, though with no notable degree of skill. Despite this, no treasure truly is safe from this master thief. Usually, her attempts to steal other people are successful, but unpredictability is a concept she despises and can ruin her planning. Saphie prefers approaches in which she has control of the situation. She is great at duping others and leading conversations. If all else fails, though, she can still use the Rainbow Dust-filled bombs to shroud the environment in darkness so she can either get out of one's sight or escape. Saphie's signature technique is called Swift Revenge. The mouse charges her speed and holds her daggers. Reaching speeds faster than the untrained eye can see, Saphie blitz the opponent with swipes coming from almost all directions. If she is within a closed environment, Saphie can bounce back from the walls and ceiling without losing any momentum. She loses quite a lot of stamina after using it, however. Creation and Development The concept for this character was created whilst coming up with the Brotherhood of Thieves. Saphie was meant to be the quintessential greedy and impatient thief from the organization from the get-to-go and underwent several revisions in term of design before ending up with the current one. What makes me like this character over the other members of the Brotherhood of Thieves is her design. Perhaps making her a mouse was wish-fulfillment for me. From what I have seen over the years, mouse characters are not so popular in the Sonic fandom despite some of them having great designs. A purple-colored one particularly stood out for me and inspired me to design this troublemaker. Relationships with Other Characters Friends and Allies * The Brotherhood of Thieves ** Ruby the Caracal (very close) ** Hourglass the Lizard ** Other members of the organization Neutral * The Inferno Bandits ** Zahra the Hyena (despises her guts) ** Ember the Hyena Enemies * Team Prinus (obstacles, but otherwise neutral) ** Dimitri Prinus the Echidna ** Ramonna the Hedgehog ** Maxwell the Fox Fun Facts * Sapphire's name is based on the crystal of the same name. ** She follows the crystal-themed naming like other characters: Ruby, Siam, and Garnet. * If Saphie was in the universe of The Elder Scrolls, her best skill would be Pick-Pocket. * Her demeanor was inspired by Slugbox's character Vomi aGoGo. * Saphie is envisioned to be around the age of seventeen. ** Hence, unless it is Ruby saying it, she does not tolerate being called cute due to her size. * Her favorite season is Spring. * She was the first member of the Brotherhood of Thieves to be designed. ** She was inspired by the likeness of Felt from Re:Zero. Category:Neutral Category:Females Category:Mice